This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Transcript levels for various enzymes and proteins involved in murine glycosphingolipid biosynthesis are being quantitated by qRT-PCR. Parallel data for glycosphingolipid composition in mouse ES cells and differentiated cell derivatives are being obtained by Dr. Al Merrill (Georgia Tech), who has developed analytical strategies for glycosphingolipid analysis. We will coordinate the information received from Dr. Merrill's group and compare the results with equivalent data from our qRT- PCR analyses. Transcript levels will be compared with the glycan and lipid backbone structures associated with the glycosphingolipids from the equivalent cell populations.